Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 18
Nach einer kurzen Sequenz befinden wir uns nun auf CD 3 und in Kapitel 18. Yuhuuu. Wir haben ordentlich was geschafft, was?! Im letzten Kapitel mussten wir miterleben, wie stark Kuja wirklich ist und dass es Königin Brane das Leben gekostet hat, ihre Gier nach Macht auszuleben. Ergo muss nun jemand die freigewordene Stelle als Königin Alexandrias besetzen. Ach ja, dieses Kapitel wird wieder eines der kürzeren sein, ebenso wie das nächste. Lasst euch davon nicht stören, ich versuche nur durch die Einteilung die Kapitel vom Thema her besser zu trennen, sodass ich euch nicht mittendrin herausreiße. Seid außerdem vorgewarnt, dass dieses Kapitel seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehr langweilig sein kann. Muss nicht, kann aber. Warum, werdet ihr früh genug merken, falls ihr es bisher noch nicht anhand des Kapitelnamens erahnen konntet. Die Königin ist tot, lang lebe die Königin Nachdem ihr wieder in Alexandria angekommen seid, wird Königin Brane beerdigt und Lili bereitet sich auf die Krönungszeremonie vor. Dabei stehen ihr sowohl Steiner und Beatrix, als auch Professor Toto zur Seite. Sie selbst scheint noch stark an sich zu zweifeln, jedoch versuchen alle Beteiligten ihr Mut zu machen. Na dann mal los. Aber was machen eigentlich unsere anderen Gruppenmitglieder? Die Szene wechselt zu Zidane. Die Tantalus hält sich zur Zeit ebenfalls in Alexandria auf und trifft in einer Bar auf Zidane, der sie scheinbar ignoriert. Sie beschließen danach sich das Theater von Ruby anzusehen. In diesem Moment rempelt Blank unseren Vivi an und hält mit ihm einen kurzen Smalltalk, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Rubys Theater macht. Da Zidane ne Runde rumschmollt, schauen wir uns mit Vivi nochmal Alexandria an. Haltet euch vor dem Wirtshaus rechts und ihr gelangt in die Hauptstraße der Stadt. Dort könnt ihr euch zunächst ein ATE mit Eiko (Wahnsinn, ist das riesig...) ansehen, die die Stadt erkundet und sich über deren Größe wundert. Außerdem trifft sie auf ein paar fiese Köche, die sie aufziehen wollen. Ja ja, erst den Appetit anregen und dann stehen lassen. Na wartet, euch krieg ich noch! *grummel* ---- Minispiel: Wettrennen mit Hippo Nunja, nach dem ATE lauft ihr die Hauptstraße mal weiter hinunter und trefft dabei auf Hippo und seine Mutter Hippofriede. Letztere beschwert sich, dass ihr Sohn so viel Karten gespielt hat, dass er dabei um einiges dicker wurde. Ihr sollt ihr nun helfen Gegenmaßnahmen einzuleiten. Das Minispiel nennt sich Wettrennen mit Hippo und was ihr als Preis erhaltet, steht in gleichnamigem Artikel. Entscheidet selbst, ob ihr den überschüssigen Kalorien den Kampf ansagen wollt. Ich persönlich bin jetzt nicht sooo der Tetra Master-Freak und daher reizen mich die Preise entsprechend wenig bis gar nicht. Aber jedem das seine. ---- 350px|thumb|v.l.n.r. Stilzkin, Mogrymillian und Kupo Sofern euch das Minispiel nicht interessiert oder ihr es ausreichend gespielt habt, kehrt wieder um und lauft in Richtung Marktplatz. Sofern ihr kurz vor dem erwähnten Ort seid, schaltet sich ein weiteres ATE frei, welches sich um die Nero-Drillinge dreht. Schaut euch Lange nicht mehr gesehen, yep! an und ihr werdet sehen, wo sich die drei momentan aufhalten. Außerdem erzählt Genero zunächst von einer Lehre, die er absolviert hat, erklärt seinen Brüdern jedoch nicht, was genau er gelernt hat. Der verheimlicht doch was... Betretet jetzt den Marktplatz und ihr könnt zwischen zwei ATEs auswählen. In Damit die Taube hoch fliegt geht es um Blank und Marcus, die sich so ihre Gedanken um Zidane und dessen Beziehung zu Lili machen. Ist alles nicht mehr so einfach, jetzt wo sie zur Königin gekrönt werden soll. Armer Zidane... *räusper* Das zweite ATE ist dafür sehr viel erfreulicher, denn es zeigt Mogrymillian, der Kupo im Glockenturm der Stadt besucht. Außerdem ist Stilzkin auch wieder in der Stadt. Ihr solltet ihm bei Gelegenheit einen Besuch abstatten. Doch zunächst geht einmal in die Schmiede. Dort verschmelzt ihr nun einen Mithrildolch und einen Gladius zu einer Engelsschwinge. Sobald ihr später wieder Zidane steuern könnt, habt ihr jetzt eine neue Waffe für ihn im Inventar. Alle weiteren Gegenstände sind jetzt nicht so wertvoll oder brauchbar, dass ihr sie sofort schmieden müsstet. Wäre Geldverschwendung, denn einige von den Rüstungen bzw. Accessoires erhaltet ihr soweiso bald. Geht nun in den Nachbarraum, den Waffenladen und sprecht mit den Nero-Brüdern. Ihr könnt mit ihnen ebenfalls ein Minispiel spielen, jedoch erst, wenn ihr wieder Zidane steuert, da die drei zu Vivi keinen richtigen Bezug haben. Also geht es weiter mit der Besichtigung der Stadt. Verlasst das Geschäft und besucht die Pension. Ihr könnt dort malwieder erleben, wie der Wirt es schwer hat. Dieses Mal ist der Dorfschulze aus Dali zu Besuch, jedoch ist er ziemlich aufbrausend und beginnt den Wirt nieder zu machen, weil dieser ihm erklärt, dass anlässlich der Krönung die Preise gestiegen sind. Tja Leute... wer nichts wird, wird Wirt... traurig, aber wahr. Was ihr dem kleinen Mädchen antwortet, das euch erklärt, wie peinlich ihr die Situation sei, ist vollkommen egal. Ihr erhaltet weder eine Belohnung, noch einen fiesen Spruch. Verlasst das Hotel, denn es gibt hier nichts mehr zu sehen. Lauft nun die hintere Gasse entlang und ihr kommt an Rubys Theater vorbei. Blank und Marcus sprechen euch an und der kleine "Rotschopf" fragt euch, ob ihr nicht vielleicht mit rein kommen wollt. Sagt ihm jedoch, dass ihr vorerst noch etwas vorhabt. Später gehen wir hierher zurück. Lauft weiter zum Glockenturm. Dort kauft ihr bei Stilzkin die Hi-Potion, Phönixdaune und das Elixier für 777 Gil. Anschließend sprecht ihr mal mit Kupo, gebt ihm den Brief von Kuppo und lest den Brief von Morissa an Kupo, welchen Mogrymillian überbracht hat. Kupo ist jedenfalls total happy, dass grade er Post von Morissa bekommen hat. Aber wovon sie spricht, weiß bislang noch keiner. Aber keine Angst, das bekommen wir auch noch heraus. Nach dem Gespräch könnt ihr hier noch speichern und den Glockenturm erklimmen. Dort findet ihr je eine Shiva- und Ramuh-Karte, wenn ihr am Seil zieht. Kehrt nun um und sprecht Blank erneut an. Ihr stimmt jetzt einfach zu, euch das Stück anzugucken und geht schonmal vor. Ich erkläre mal kurz, was der nette Onkel Blank da vor hat. Er weiß, dass Ruby sauer auf ihn ist, weil er spät dran ist und schickt Vivi nun vor, damit Ruby sich abregt und nicht mehr auf ihn sauer ist... Tja, die Rechnung hat er aber ohne Ruby gemacht.. *breit grins* :::::::Ruby: "Blank!! Do weißt doch, dat ich nit jern wade du. Dust do mer mol bidde verrade dun, wie lang do denkst, mich noch wade zu loße!?" (dreht sich um) "He? Wä bist do denn? Siehst ja irjendwie juxich us." :::::::Cinna: "Des is der Vivi, zefix!" :::::::Ruby: "Wat denn, Cinna! Es dat en Freund vun dir?" :::::::Vivi: "Hallo, Onkel Cinna!" (Anmerkung Katzii: Aaaaaww! <3 wie süß :3) :::::::Cinna: "I bi koa aldda Onkel, zefix! I bi a schöna Junggsell, zefix!!" :::::::Ruby: "Hahaha, en ech spaßich Jung! Stoppe, do jefällst mir. Willste das Stück anschaue?" :::::::Vivi: "Ja, gerne." :::::::Ruby: "Nit nor spaßich, sondern och noh lieb! Do jefällst mir wirklich, Kleiner! Et jeht jlich los, alsu setz dich schon mol irjendwo hin!" (Blank und Marcus betreten das Theater) :::::::Marcus: "Scheint ja bester Laune zu sein. Wirklich clever von dir, Vivi mitzubringen. Ihren Ärger auf dich hat sie wohl schon vergessen, und so." :::::::Blank: "Hehe, hab' die Alte halt voll im Griff!" :::::::Ruby: "Blank! Nohher habe ich met dir noh eh Hühnche zu ruppe!" :::::::Marcus: "Blank, ich hoffe, du hast deinen Frieden gemacht, und so..." ---- Die Szene wechselt und ihr seht Lili, die Zidane vermisst und ihn gern sehen würde. Sie bittet daher um Steiners Rat, welcher nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee ist und versucht zu erklären, dass es momentan nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt dafür ist. Just in diesem Moment betritt Professor Toto das Gemach der Prinzessin und erklärt, dass es Zeit für diese wird, sich umzuziehen. Beatrix soll ihr dabei helfen, allerdings überreicht er euch zuvor je einen Opal, Topas und Amethyst. Damit könnt ihr bald die Beschwörungen von Shiva, Ifrit und Athmos erlernen. Während Toto das Zimmer verlassen will, scheint Steiner an euch kleben zu wollen, wie ne Zecke... kennt man ja. Sobald der Alte weg ist, versucht Lili es nochmal bei Beatrix, die ihr ebenso sagt, dass sie Zidane nicht treffen kann. Erneut wechselt die Szene und ihr seht, wie Eiko das Schloss erkundet. Außerdem schmiedet sie einen Plan, um Zidane für sich zu gewinnen. Die Kleine hat noch nicht aufgegeben. Sie hat vor ihm einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben und trifft kurz darauf auf Porfessor Toto, den sie als "gescheit aussehend" bezeichnet. Sie handelt einen Deal mit ihm aus, indem er ihr bei dem Liebesbrief hilft und sie ihm im Gegenzug (allerdings erst später) von ihrer Heimat erzählt. Geschickt eingefädelt, alle Achtung. Außerdem erinnert er sich, dass die leibliche Tochter von Königin Brane gestorben ist und einige Zeit später das Boot mit Lili und ihrer Mutter in Alexandria angekommen ist. Als sie die junge Esper sehen, stellen sie fest, dass sie wie die verstorbene Tochter aussieht. So wird kurzerhand beschlossen das Kind aufzunehmen, ihm das Horn zu entfernen und es so als Prinzessin Garnet aufwachsen zu lassen. Ja, Königin Brane war nicht immer so, wie wir sie jüngst erlebt haben. Kaum zu glauben, oder?! So, Eiko geht mit dem Professor den Brief verfassen und die Szene wechselt schon wieder zu Garnet und Beatrix. Die beiden unterhalten sich darüber, dass Garnet nicht die leibliche Tochter von Brane ist. Beatrix beteuert, dass sie der neuen Königin jedoch trotz dieser Tatsache beistehen werde. Gut zu wissen, dass die Dame auf unserer Seite bleibt. Und bald wirds noch besser. >D Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel. *pfeif* So nun wollen wir aber mit Eiko den Brief zu Zidane bringen. Ihr findet euch also mit ihr in der Wachstube wieder, wo ihr den Brief erhaltet und nun das Schloss verlasst. Als Eiko jedoch den Flur lang läuft, kollidiert sie mit Bark, der gerade einen Rundgang veranstaltet. Sie bleibt am Geländer hängen und lässt anschließend den Brief fallen. Sie bittet Bark den Brief zu Zidane zu bringen, woraufhin dieser sich dazu bereit erklärt. Als er am Anleger auf ein Boot zur Überfahrt in die Burgstadt wartet, begegnet Steiner ihm und ist stocksauer, dass der Dieb sich in der Nähe des Schlosses aufhält. Das "Gespräch" der beiden erinnert an die Dialoge, die Zidane und Steiner immer miteinander gehalten haben. Jetzt wisst ihr von wem Zidane die Sprüche und vor allem das Selbstvertrauen abgeguckt hat. ;) Jedenfalls weitet sich die Diskussion soweit aus, bis Bark langsam von der Klapperbüchse genervt ist und mal zurückmault! Bark: "Ja, ja, is' ja schon gut! Geh doch irgendwo Rostschutz suchen, Mann..." Dabei verliert er allerdings heimlich Eikos Brief... *oh noes* Ich hoffe das überrascht euch jetzt nicht. Ihr habt doch nicht etwa wirklich geglaubt, dass Eikos Brief bei Zidane ankommen wird. Oooooh nein... aber dafür wird etwas viel viel besseres passieren. *giggle* Steiner ärgert sich noch kurz ne Runde und geht dann wieder auf Patrouille, worauf Beatrix den Anleger besucht. Sie hat mal wieder Steiners Gebrüll gehört und wollte nach dem Rechten sehen. Anschließend offenbart sie uns, dass sie zwar stark sein muss, um ihre Königin und das Königreich zu beschützen, jedoch scheint sie irgendetwas in ihrer Brust zu schmerzen... Ich empfehle da Frauenarzt... *seufz* Naja, eigentlich möchte sie uns sagen, dass sie sich einsam fühlt. Plötzlich sieht sie den Brief, kombiniert messerscharf, dass Steiner ihn wohl fallen gelassen hat und liest ihn sich durch: Beatrix: "Was ist das, was ist das?" Wenn der leuchtende Mond die Sterne am Firmament anlächelt, dann warte ich am Bootssteg mit glühendem Herzen auf dich. Beatrix: "Wa-was ist das denn für ein Brief?!" Endlcih, eeeeeendlich wechselt die Szene zu Zidane, der immer noch in der Kneipe Trübsal bläst. Die Tantalus versucht ihn wieder aufzumuntern und dazu zu bewegen Lili seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Als Bark schließlich den Saal betritt, bittet Zidane ihn wieder der Tantalus beitreten zu dürfen. Er möchte wieder mit allen zusammen auf Schatzsuche gehen. Der Chef allerdings gibt ihm eine weise Erklärung mit auf den Weg, dass echte Schätze selten zu finden sind und wenn man einen gefunden hat, muss man ihn gut behüten. Er denkt außerdem, dass Zidane trotz allem mit seinen Gedanken nur bei Lili ist. Das ist dann das Stichwort für den putzigen Vivi, der Zidane voll süß bittet mit ihm Lili zu besuchen. Bark: "Garharhar, ich krampf' mich hier durch irgendwelche Metaphern, und der Kleine hier nennt die Dinge einfach so beim Namen, wie köstlich!" Schließlich gibt Zidane doch nach und geht mit Vivi zum Schloss. Naja... das würden Sie jedenfalls, wenn ich nicht am Player sitzen würde! >D hehehe Sobald ihr die Kneipe verlasst, könnt ihr euch das ATE Glatt vergessen! ansehen. Tut dies und ihr seht, dass Bark schließlich gemerkt hat, dass er den Brief verloren hat. Shit happens... Garharhar. Sofern ihr nochmal bei Kupo im Glockenturm vorbei schaut, könnt ihr einen Brief lesen, in dem Stilzkin schreibt, dass es ihn nicht in Alexandria hält und er sich erneut auf Reisen macht. Außerdem könnt ihr nochmal speichern, wenn ihr wollt. Übrigens... falls ihr die Engelsschwinge geschmiedet habt, dann rüstet Zidane damit gleich mal aus, damit ihr es später nicht vergesst. Besucht außerdem Rubys Theater nochmal, denn dort findet ihr zwischen den zwei Tischen im Vordergrund 2.680 Gil auf dem Boden. Nicht schlecht, oder? Wenn ihr jetzt das Hütchenspiel mit den drei Nero-Brüdern mal absolvieren möchtet, dann geht in den Waffenladen und sprecht sie an. Der Einsatz beträgt 50 Gil. Wichtig ist, dass ihr euch vorher merken müsst, welcher Bruder wo steht. Später wird euch nur gesagt, welcher Bruder gesucht wird. Alles in allem ist das Spiel mehr unterhaltsam als gewinnbringend und daher gibt es hier nichts besonderes als Belohnung. Die Wahl es zu spielen oder zu ignorieren steht euch frei. Verlasst anschließend das Gebäude, geht in Richtung Bootssteg und schaut euch links den Holzkarren an der Pension an. Dort findet ihr eine Phönixdaune. Damit wäre nun alles in der Burgstadt erledigt. Begebt euch nun wirklich zum Bootssteg und ihr trefft auf Freia und Mahagon, die ein wenig aneinander geraten. Freia scheint sehr gereizt zu sein und fühlt sich von Mahagons Blicken belästigt. Die gute Dame ist not amused... Mahagon fasst das als Aufforderung zum Tanz auf, die er nie ablehnt. Endlich sind die Soldatinnen nun auch wach geworden und versuchen den Konflikt zu beenden. Zidane und Vivi kommen hinzu, woraufhin Mahagon mitbekommt, dass Freia und Zidane sich ebenfalls kennen. Er fordert von ihm, die Dame zu beruhigen. Zidane: "Nun mach mal halblang, ihr ist sicher nur 'ne Maus über die Leber gelaufen, sonst nichts weiter." Oh-oh~, das hat die Maus gehört! Zidane entschuldigt sich bei den Soldatinnen, worauf diese verraten, dass Prinzessin Garnet angeordnet hat zu Zidane, Vivi und Freia besonders zuvorkommend zu sein. Nochmal Schwein gehabt. Bevor Zidane nun weiter ins Schloss kann, muss er sich noch Schelte bei Freia abholen, die ihm erklärt, dass er der Grund für ihre üble Laune ist. Eyeyey. Leute verscherzt es euch nicht mit ihr, sonst zückt sie ihren Speer und macht nen Schweizerkäse aus euch und dann... werdet ihr von dem Mäuschen aufgefuttert! D: Also brav entschuldigen! LOS, WIRD'S BALD?! Mahagon macht nochmal klar, dass er euch weiterhin an den Fersen bleiben wird und somit habt ihr wieder ne Vierergruppe zusammen. Jetzt wo ihr euch wieder frei bewegen könnt, untersucht die Geländer bei den beiden Soldatinnen. Ihr findet eine Phönixdaune und 3.927 Gil. Steigt nun auf das Boot und lasst euch zum anderen Steg bringen. Dort untersucht ihr die Säulen mit den Glocken und findet einen Äther und eine Phönixdaune. Steigt nun die Treppen hinauf und untersucht die Rückseite der Brunnenstatue. Dort gibt es noch einen Lapislazuli gratis zum Mitnehmen. Nehmt nun den linken Weg und betretet den Turm. Geht durch die Tür links und ihr gelangt in einen Raum mit einer Neptun-Statue. Diese führt zum Hafen Alexandrias. Doch uns interessiert nur die Stellatio Leo, welche sich in der Ecke oberhalb der Tür befindet. Verlasst nun den Turm wieder und nehmt Kurs zum Haupteingang des Schlosses. Ihr trefft auf Steiner, der Eiko gerade zeigt, wo der Ausgang ist. Während unsere Gruppe einen Smalltalk hält, erkundigt sich Vivi, ob wir eine Audienz bei der Prinzessin bekommen können. Steiner lässt sich breitschlagen und wir können Lili wiedersehen. Während ihr alle anderen (bis auf Mahagon natürlich) sagen wie schön sie aussieht, bringt Zidane nur ein passt schon heraus... So ein SPATEN!!! *prust* ... *räusper* Ich weiß nicht, ob Lili Mitleid oder Schmerz empfindet, aber sie ist jetzt nicht wirklich begeistert von der Ansage... Macht weiter so und ihr habt bald bei der Dame verschissen! Als Lili wieder gehen muss, läuft Eiko zu ihr und gibt ihr zwei der vier Schatzkristalle. Sie wollen beide zwei Stück als Ohrringe tragen, um ihre Zusammengehörigkeit zum Volk der Esper zu verdeutlichen. Außerdem stellt Eiko noch fest, dass Lili eine hervorragende Rivalin war. Diese checkt zwar nicht, was die Kleine meint, aber wir fragen mal nicht weiter nach. So, jetzt da Lili weg ist, hacken wir doch alle mal gehörig auf Zidane rum! Was war denn das bitteschön für eine Nummer? Er jammert herum und Eiko entscheidet für sich selbst Zidane aufzugeben, da der sowieso nur an Lili denkt. Allerdings ist ja ihr Brief noch im Umlauf... >D hehehe Jetzt wirds lustig! Eiko sitzt abends am Bootssteg und wartet, wie im Brief beschrieben, auf Zidane. Was sie nicht weiß, ist, dass ihr Brief Zidane gar nicht erreicht hat. Als sie plötzlich jemanden kommen sieht, versteckt sie sich. In dem Moment tauchen Marcus und Blank auf, welche seltsamerweise den Brief ebenfalls gelesen haben. Fragt mich bitte nicht, wie der von Beatrix zu Blank gekommen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn am Bootssteg gefunden, weil Beatrix ihn ebenfalls verloren hat. Ich kanns euch echt nicht sagen, aber die beiden werden in der Szene gebraucht. ;) Kurze Zeit später taucht auch Steiner auf, worauf sich Blank und Marcus verstecken und dabei den Brief fallen lassen, welchen Steiner schließlich findet. Als er den Brief liest, ist auch er völlig verdattert und glaubt, dass das Schriftstück dort platziert wurde, weil der Verfasser genau wusste, dass Steiner hier seine Patrouille abhalten würde. Träum weiter, Blechbüchse! Just in den Moment, in dem er sich fragt, wer seine Route kennen könnte, taucht auch schon Beatrix auf. Ich schreibe mal spaßeshalber ein bisschen vom Dialog mit. ;D :::::::Eiko: (herzklopf, herzklopf) "(Uh...uh...ist das jetzt etwa, was die Erwachsenen Liebe nennen?)" :::::::Marcus: "(Äh, Blank...") :::::::Blank: "(Schnauze, Marcus!)" :::::::Beatrix: "Steiner... ..." :::::::Steiner: "Beatrix... ..." :::::::Eiko: "(Was machen die da? Was machen die denn da!?)" :::::::Marcus: "(Blank, ...das hier macht mich alle, ich krieg' gleich Nasenbluten...!!)" :::::::Blank: "(Du verdammtes Nervenbündel, stopf dir beide Daumen in den Riecher und sei endlich still!)" center|500px Kurz bevor die Romanze der beiden dann doch zu weit geht, erscheint Bark und beniest die Situation. Daraufhin geben sich Marcus und Blank, sowie Eiko zu erkennen und bemerken, dass die Unterbrechung nicht hätte passieren müssen. Steiner und Beatrix hingegen schämen sich scheinbar grade zu sehr um alle drei einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Am darauffolgenden Tage finden wir uns in der Kneipe wieder. Auf Freias Nachfrage zu Zidanes Verbleib, beschließt Vivi ihn suchen zu gehen. Als er die Taverne verlassen will, stürmt ihm Eiko entgegen. Anschließend betritt auch Professor Toto das Gebäude und sucht Eiko, um mit ihr über ihre Heimat zu sprechen. Sie schlägt allerdings vor sich bei Professor Toto zuhause zu unterhalten. Dieser erklärt, dass er in Treno lebt, worauf Eiko ihr Interesse für neue Orte anmerkt. In dem Moment, in dem sie zustimmt nach Treno zu gehen, taucht Zidane auf und verkündet, dass er ebenfalls nach Treno will, um am alljährlichen Kartenturnier teilzunehmen. Daraufhin stimmen nacheinander alle anderen ebenfalls zu nach Treno zu gehen. Hierzu benutzen sie die Gargantula-Bahn ein letztes Mal. Sofort aktiviert sich ein... ATE!!! Lange keins mehr gesehen, was? ^^" Hofnarren des Schwermuts ist eine Szene, die ihr nicht überspringen könnt. Es geht dabei um Zon und Son, die die Stadt verlassen wollen, da sie nicht erwarten, dass Garnet sie in ihre Dienerschaft aufnimmt. Allerdings brauchen sie jemanden, dem sie dienen können, weil sie allein nicht überleben werden. Und wer bleibt derzeit als Antagonist übrig? Richtig... Weiter geht's! Kartenfieber - Bis zum letzten Stich In Treno angekommen, erkunden die einzelnen Gruppenmitglieder zunächst die Stadt, was wir auch gleich mal tun werden. Eiko verschwindet als Erste und kommt sofort zurück, um Vivi vollzumotzen, warum er sie nicht begleitet, da sie sich schließlich nicht auskennt und herumgeführt werden möchte. Oh ja, die beiden werden mal n schönes Paar. *giggle* Freia und Mahagon gehen ihre eigenen Wege und auch Zidane macht sich bereit. Bevor ihr den Turm verlasst, schaut euch doch das ATE Lehrerin Eiko sagt: an. Vivi fragt Eiko, warum sie nicht mit Zidane die Stadt anguckt. Tja, der kleine Schwarzmagier weiß wie der Hase läuft! Eiko erklärt, dass bei Zidane und Lili nichts läuft, wenn man ihnen nicht ein bisschen Zeit und Ruhe lässt. Das wiederum versteht Vivi nicht... er weiß doch nicht so Bescheid, was? Als sie schließlich ihre Erklärungen beendet hat, erblickt Eiko das Kartenstadion und läuft schonmal voraus. Als Vivi ihr folgen will, trifft er auf eine bekannte Person und das ATE endet. Steigt nun den Turm herab und im nächsten Bildschirm könnt ihr ein weiteres ATE namens Es war eine lange Reise angucken. Darin unterhalten sich Vivi und Fredo über die Vergangenheit. Ihr erfahrt zwar nicht, woher die beiden sich kennen und wer Fredo ist, aber sie scheinen gute Bekannte zu sein. Fredo bemerkt, dass Vivi in der Nähe von Treno wohnt und verabschiedet sich von ihm, da er wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen muss. Vivi überlegt anschließend, ob er zuhause mal vorbei schauen soll. Entschließt euch der Heimat einen Besuch abzustatten. Ihr werdet sehen, warum. ;) Ihr steuert nun wieder Zidane und verlasst jetzt endgültig den Turm von Professor Toto. Kaum seid ihr aus der Türe heraus, so erscheint das nächste ATE. In Das schimmernde Wasser im fahlen Mondschein erfahrt ihr mehr über Mahagon. Anscheinend ist er nicht zum ersten Mal in Treno. Plötzlich taucht der vierarmige Günther auf und die beiden rempeln sich mehr oder minder unabsichtlich an. Da Gilgamesh seine große Klappe nicht halten kann, kassiert Mahagon erstmal nen dummen Spruch. Als er schließlich merkt, dass Mahagon der Rotschopf ist, welcher steckbrieflich gesucht wird, macht er einen Rückzieher. Als er verschwindet, taucht Eiko auf, die mit Mahagon normal spricht und ihn fragt, was gerade passiert ist. Gilgamesh kann erneut seine Klappe nicht halten und fragt Mahagon, ob er sich neuerdings als Babysitter nen Groschen dazu verdient. Ooh-ho-ho! Freundchen, du lehnst dich aber weit ausm Fenster! *hände reib* Folgt mit Zidane nun dem Weg nach rechts und verlasst die Stadt. thumb|200px|Obere rechte Ecke = Reichtum!!! Begebt euch nun zum Südentor und nutzt den Passierschein, um nach Dali zu gelangen. Dort untersucht ihr doch gleich mal die Mühle und klettert die Leiter hinauf. Da die Mühle nicht betrieben wird, könnt ihr über die Zahnräder an die Truhen gelangen und so die Katyusha und das Elixier mitzunehmen. Betretet anschließend das Haus des Dorfschulzen und beschließt das Zimmer zu untersuchen. Ihr könnt nun verschiedene Winkel des Zimmers durchsuchen, müsst dabei die Plätze jedoch immer zweimal nacheinander untersuchen, da sonst der schlafende Junge aufwacht und euch rauswirft. Er wird auch wach, wenn ihr die Plätze kreuz und quer durcheinander untersucht. Geht also vom Tisch zum Schrank, dann zum Ofen. Am Tisch findet ihr eine Mini-Brane, untersucht ihn erneut und geht zum Schrank, wo ihr nichts findet. Schaut auch hier zwei Mal und geht anschließend zum Ofen, wo ihr den Schlüssel findet. Die Leiter ist vollkommen uninteressant und ihr könnt sie nun sofort anwählen, damit der Junge aufwacht und ihr den Raum verlassen könnt. Nutzt nun den gefundenen Schlüssel, um die Tür in der Mühle zu öffnen und in das Chocobo-Gehege zu gehen. Seht euch das Bild an und achtet nochmal auf das Laub, welches die obere rechte Ecke des Geheges verdeckt. Dort befindet sich eine Truhe mit 30.000 Gil! Wow, nicht schlecht! Untersucht die Truhe erneut und ihr bemerkt, dass sich darunter noch etwas befindet. Ihr findet letztendlich die letzte Kaffeesorte Nest-Café. Ihr könnt nun Großvadder Josef besuchen und ihm die Kaffeesorten überreichen. Dafür lässt er sein Prima Vista-Modell ins Hauptquartier der Tantalus nach Lindblum schicken. Ihr werdet es später dort sehen können. So, damit hätten wir hier alles erledigt und können umkehren in Richtung Treno. Kurz vor der Stadt, haltet euch links und besucht Quans Höhle. Dort betretet ihr mal die... "Küche". Auf der Leiter findet ihr einen Äther. Geht nun rechts entlang und ihr trefft draußen auf Vivi. Ihr wundert euch, was er hier macht und so erzählt er, dass er früher hier mit seinem Großvater gewohnt hat. Zidane interessiert sich für die Geschichte von Vivi und wie er seinen Großvater getroffen hat. In einer Rückblende seht ihr, dass Quan den kleinen Schwarzmagier beim Angeln aus dem Wasser gezogen hat. Vivi geht davon aus, dass er von einem Frachtschiff gefallen ist und somit im Wasser landete. Quan hatte damals nicht erwartet überhaupt etwas zu fangen. Gedanklich überlegt er, ob Vivi gut schmecken könnte. Allerdings denkt er, dass der Junge vielleicht noch etwas klein ist. Vivi erklärt, dass Quan sich gut um ihn gekümmert hat, es ihm jedoch Sorgen bereitet hat, dass Vivi nicht gewachsen ist. Nach der Unterhaltung schließt sich Vivi euch an und nun gehen wir wirklich nach Treno zurück. Begebt euch zunächst zu Baroness Stella und tauscht eure Stellatia gegen Belohnungen ein. Lauft am Kartenstadion entlang und seht euch das ATE Über die Meere, über die Täler an, welches verfügbar ist, sofern ihr euch das erste ATE mit Mahagon angesehen habt. Ihr werdet wieder Eiko beobachten, welche bei ihrer Stadttour auf Gilgamesh trifft. Dieser kombiniert messerscharf, dass er das Mädchen als Geisel nehmen und somit Rotschopf erpressen könnte. Bevor Eiko ganz verschwindet, bietet er ihr etwas Leckeres an. In diesem Moment taucht ES wieder auf! HA! Ihr habt doch nicht gedacht, dass ihr Quina nicht so schnell wieder sehen werdet, oder?! Aber unser Dickerchen rettet Eiko unbewusst. Als Gilgamesh ihn sieht, erschrickt er und flüchtet sofort. Eiko findet daraufhin einen Chimärenreif, den Gilgamesh in der Eile verloren hat. Zwar keine Win-Win-Situation, aber immerhin haben wir mal etwas für ein ATE bekommen. Der vierarmige Günther: (Der hat wohl diese Weißwurst mit Beinen geschickt, um auf die Göre aufzupassen...) Betretet anschließend das Auktionshaus am anderen Ende der Stadt und ersteigert unbedingt den Dunkelkristall. Er wird Lili später die Beschwörung von Odin ermöglichen. Anschließend gehen wir mal zur Knightvilla und treten gegen das Monster im Käfig an. Wählt dafür am besten Zidane aus und legt ihm die besten Schwerter und Rüstungen an. Aktiviert außerdem die Ability Götterspeise, sodass der Gegner euch nicht versteinern kann. Benutzt auch gern Stärkebonus bzw. Vollmond und Konter, wenn ihr wollt. Legt eventuell noch einen Korallenring an, damit die blitzelementare Angriffe eure HP wieder auffrischen. Mit der richtigen Vorbereitung ist der Gegner echt nicht schwer. Wenn ihr schließlich den Gegner besiegt habt, erhaltet ihr als Belohnung 15.000 Gil. Wenn wir so weiter machen, werden wir noch richtig reich. <3 Speichert nun bei Mogmichel, denn jetzt wenden wir uns dem Grund unseres hierseins zu. Geht zum Kartenstadion und sprecht mit dem Kartenverkäufer am Schalter, um euch zu registrieren. Sobald ihr nun das Stadion betretet, beginnt das erste Match. Wer seine Tetra Master-Kenntnisse auffrischen oder überhaupt erstmal welche erwerben möchte, kann sich den nachfolgenden Abschnitt durchlesen. Alle anderen überspringen ihn einfach. Ich weise noch kurz darauf hin, dass ihr zwei Matches nacheinander gewinnen müsst, da sonst die Handlung nicht weiter geht. Wenn ihr das gesamte Turnier gewinnt, erhaltet ihr als Preis einen Reinkarnatring. Glaubt mir, dieses Item wollt ihr euch nicht entgehen lassen. ;) Tetra Master - Ready for shuffle and boogie?! Die Kunst des Kartenspielens Wenn ihr etwas über das Spiel Tetra Master wissen wollt und somit eventuell ernsthaft den Gewinn des Kartenturniers anstrebt, dann habe ich im Nachfolgenden einige Tipps und Erklärungen für euch. Ansonsten überspringt den Abschnitt einfach. In diesem Abschnitt erkläre ich euch kurz, was es mit den Karten auf sich hat, die wir die ganze Zeit erhalten bzw finden. Ihr dürft in Treno am Kartenturnier teilnehmen und könnt dabei einen netten Preis erhalten, wenn ihr das Finale gegen den amtierenden Champion meistert. Hierzu müsst ihr allerdings wissen, was die Werte auf den Karten zu bedeuten haben. Jede Karte besitzt zunächst vier Werte, die stets anders aussehen können, selbst unter gleichen Karten. Das ist ein großer Unterschied von Tetra Master zu Triple Triad... wenn nicht sogar der größte. Triple Triad ist recht simpel, wenn wir jetzt mal die zusätzlichen Regeln außen vor lassen. Doch auch Tetra Master ist nur noch halb so schwer, wenn man weiß, was die Werte zu bedeuten haben. Wert 1: Diese Ziffer steht für die sogenannten Attack Points, kurz AP, die die jeweilige Karte besitzt. Je höher der Wert dieser Karte ist, desto höher auch die HP bei einer Kartenschlacht. Außerdem sorgen viele Attack Points dafür, dass die Karte stärker wird. Später mehr zu dem AP- und HP-Verhältnis. Wert 2: Dieser Buchstabe signalisiert den Typ der Karte. Dabei werden zwischen vier Typen unterschieden. Dies ist wichtig, da ihr so wisst, wo die Stärken und die Schwächen eurer Karte bzw. der Karte eures Gegners liegen. Später erkläre ich euch mehr zu den Typen. Wert 3: Diese Ziffer zeigt an, wie hoch die Physical Defense (Verteidigungskraft gegen physische Angriffe, kurz PD) einer Karte ist. Wert 4: Diese Ziffer steht für die Magical Defense, die magische Verteidigungskraft oder auch MD genannt. Die einzelnen Zahlen reichen von 0-9 und werden dann durch die Buchstaben A-F erweitert. Der schwächste Wert ist demnach 0 und der stärkste somit F. Jedoch hat jede Karte ein gewisses Maximum bezüglich ihrer Werte. Die Attack Points Wie erwähnt, bestimmen die AP auch den HP-Wert einer Karte. Diese können jedoch nie ganz genau bestimmt werden. Anhand der nachfolgenden Tabelle erhaltet ihr aber einen etwaigen Überblick über die HP, die eure Karte bzw. die gegnerische Karte haben kann. | valign="top" width="20%"| | valign="top" width="40%"| frame|left|200px|Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Kollegen? Er hat euch in Kapitel 2 Nachhilfe im Tetra Master-Spiel gegeben. Doch der Champion des Kartenturniers ist er nicht. >D |} Die Karten-Typen Ich sagte ja bereits, dass es vier unterschiedliche Typen gibt. Was diese zu sagen haben? Ganz einfach, von den Typen hängt ab, welcher Wert der gegnerischen Karte bei einer Kartenschlacht angegriffen wird. Dabei wird der Angriffstyp immer von der Karte festgelegt, die die Kartenschlacht auslöst. Jede Spielkarte besitzt als zweiten Wert entweder ein P, M, X oder A. Bei einem P bzw. M sind die Angriffe der angreifenden Karte physisch bzw. magisch ausgerichtet. Die angegriffene Karte setzt dabei ihre physische bzw. magische Verteidigung (PD und MD) ein, um dem Angriff stand zu halten. Das ist noch recht einfach oder? Der Typ X richtet sich gegen den schwächeren der beiden Werte. Diese Karten haben also eine gewisse Schwierigkeit und sollten stets beobachtet werden. Der schwierigste und heimtückischte Typ ist allerdings der A-Typ. Eine Karte mit diesem Typ nutzt den stärksten der eigenen Werte (AP, PD oder MD) zum Angriff und wendet sich gegen den schwächsten Wert (AP, PD, MD) der gegnerischen Karte. Die Kartenschlacht Die Grundschritte von Tetra Master habt ihr ja bereits in Kapitel zwei bei Seitenstraßen-Jack gelernt. Nun klären wir nochmal den Vorgang der Kartenschlacht, da dieser in meinen Erklärungen häufig verwendet wurde. Wie ihr schon gesehen habt, sind auf euren Karten Pfeile angezeigt. Trifft ein Pfeil eine Karte, übernimmt der Spieler die gegnerische Karte. Bei eigenen Karten geschieht nichts. Besitzt jedoch auch die gegnerische Karte Pfeile, die euren Pfeilen entgegen stehen, kommt es zur Kartenschlacht. Dabei spielen die o.g. vier Werte die Hauptrollen. Gewinnt eure Karte die Kartenschlacht, weil ihr bessere Werte habt, als die gegnerische Karte, so wird die gegnerische Karte mit eurer Farbe bedeckt. Somit habt ihr sie übernommen und entscheidet das Spiel unter Umständen genau durch diese Methodik für euch. Eine mögliche Strategie Das Lösungsbuch zum Spiel offeriert euch eine Strategie, die euch zum Sieg verhelfen kann, aber letztendlich auch ihre Macken hat. Ich will sie euch nicht vorenthalten, daher schreibe ich sie kurz auf. Es wird euch empfohlen vier schwache Karten und eine starke Karte auszusuchen. Alle sollten möglichst viele Pfeile besitzen und somit viele Richtungen abdecken. Nun spielt ihr zunächst die vier schwachen Karten aus und versucht diese mit der starken fünften Karte zu übernehmen. Sofern eure Pfeile günstig stehen und ihr mit eurer fünften Karte eine Kartenschlacht erreichen könnt, wird eine Combo ausgelöst und die Pfeile der übernommenen Karte/n färben angrenzende Karten ebenfalls in eure Spielfarbe ein. Dies ist jedoch sehr gewagt, da ihr eine Karte im Besitz haben müsst, die stark genug ist, um die Kartenschlacht zu gewinnen, ansonsten seid ihr möglicherweise eine sehr starke Karte los. Ihr könnt dieser Strategie nachgehen, wenn ihr noch nicht viele Karten habt und eure Gegenspieler selbst keine anspruchsvollen Werte aufweisen können. Sie wird jedoch mit zunehmender Schwierigkeit unbrauchbar. Aber probiert es selbst. Da ich selbst nicht so der Kartenspieler bin (und es auch nie war), überlasse ich es euch, ob ihr diese Strategie verwendet oder selbst eine erstellt. Eine Beispielkarte |right|100px Da ihr euch das jetzt vielleicht nicht so vorstellen könnt, wenn ich euch das nur schriftlich erkläre, habe ich mal eine Karte rausgesucht, an deren Beispiel ich euch das Ganze nochmal etwas erklären will. Also wir haben hier eine Karte von einer Igelquappe (*würg*) mit den Werten 3 P 6 0. Also besitzt unsere Karte 48-63 HP, greift die physische Abwehr des Gegners an, sofern es zu einer Kartenschlacht kommt, die durch legen dieser Karte ausgelöst wird. Beginnt eine gegnerische Karte die Kartenschlacht könnte es dazu kommen, dass die physische oder magische Defensive attackiert wird. Diese Werte liegen bei 6 und 0. Werdet ihr also magisch angegriffen, habt ihr verdammt schlechte Karten. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! ;P Habt ihr alles verstanden? Wenn nicht, schreibt mir auf die Diskussionsseite, dann helfe ich gerne nach. ;D ---- So, nachdem ihr nun Dachboden-Luke (schlechte Wortwitze ftw) besiegt habt, könnt ihr euch wieder frei in der Stadt bewegen. Schaut euch zunächst das ATE In Gedanken an alte Zeiten an und ihr erfahrt, dass Mahagon in Treno als Leibwächter gearbeitet hat. Freia fragt ihn darüber aus, woraufhin dieser das Weite sucht. Ihr könnt nun auswählen, ob euch seine Vergangenheit interessiert oder nicht. Wenn ihr erstere Antwort wählt, könnt ihr gleich ein ATE betrachten, in dem ihr erfahrt, wie Mahagon Zidane kennen gelernt hat und anschließend zum meistgesuchten Verbrecher des Kontinents wurde. Die Wahl bleibt euch überlassen. Lauft nun nach rechts zu Mogmichel, um kurz zu speichern. Im nächsten Bildschirm wird auch schon besagtes ATE (Nur des Lebens wegen) zur Verfügung gestellt. In diesem erfahrt ihr nun, dass Mahagon der Leibwächter von Baron King war. Genau vor dem Auktionshaus, hat er schließlich Zidane getroffen, der den Baron ausgeraubt hat. Als Mahagon den Dieb stellt und zum Kampf herausfordert, winkt Zidane ab und genau in diesem Moment erscheinen die Wachen. Zidane gaukelt ihnen vor, dass Mahagon der Dieb sei. Die Wachen sind so schlau und glauben ihm. Als er schließlich abhaut, flüstert er Mahagon noch nen blöden Spruch ins Ohr. :::::::Zidane: (Einen Tip geb' ich dir, schreib ihn dir gut hinter die Ohren... Der wirklich Starke verbirgt seine Stärke. Oder um es noch mehr auf den Punkt zu bringen... "Ein kluger Gryphon.." Hm, wie ging der spruch doch gleich?) :::::::'Mahagon:' ''" '...verbirgt seine Klauen.' ...oder so ähnlich?" :::::::Zidane: (Du sagst es! Also, in diesem Sinne!!) Nachdem ihr alles in der Stadt erledigt habt, was ihr wolltet, geht erneut ins Kartenstadion und tretet gegen Calicula Bishopp an. Habt ihr diesen besiegt, so müsst ihr nun nur noch den Champion besiegen und der Reinkarnatring ist euer. Zidane hat ja bei der Anmeldung mitbekommen, dass eine junge Matrosin der Champion ist... naja... das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber ihr werdet sehen. Schaut euch doch zuvor das ATE Die Wasseroberfläche ist gedeckt an. Ihr seht, dass sich Quina immer noch in Treno aufhält. Scheinbar hat er von dem vierarmigen Günther abgelassen und ist nun erneut auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Außerdem versteht er nicht, warum man bezahlen muss, um essen zu können. Als er das Wasser sieht, muss er unweigerlich an Pudding denken. Kurz darauf schaltet sich aber ein Funke Gehirn ein und sagt unserem Dickerchen, dass er sicherlich ertrinken wird. Allerdings ist der Magen größer als der Verstand und so springt der Gute doch hinein. Der alte Greis bei Mogmichel tut es als einen erneuten Selbstmordversuch ab. Scheinbar ist nicht nur bei Quina der Magen stimmgewaltiger, als das Hirn... Lauft nun erneut zu Mogmichel und speichert. Dort angekommen, könnt ihr das zweite ATE Vorahnung ansehen und erfahrt so, dass Eiko wieder zu Professor Toto zurück gegangen ist, um mit ihm über Madain Sari und die Esper zu sprechen. Außerdem erwähnt der ehemalige Hauslehrer von Garnet mal so ganz nebenbei, dass die Prinzessin in jungen Jahren und Eiko gar nicht so verschieden sind. Das gibt Hoffnung, was? Als Eiko die Schatzkristalle erwähnt, verliert sich Professor Toto wiedermal in seinen Gedanken. Eiko hört derweil Mogu nach ihr rufen und läuft sofort zu ihr. Da ist doch wieder was im Busch! So, falls ihr noch etwas in dieser schönen Stadt zu erledigen habt, dann tut es jetzt. Nach dem Finale reisen wir nämlich sofort wieder ab! Besucht zur Sicherheit nochmal den Waffenladen bzw. die Schmiede, stockt eure Items auf und geht ein letztes Mal ins Kartenstadion. Ihr seht anschließend, wie Matrosin Elin mit Großherzog Cid zum Kartenstadion spaziert. Sie drängt zur Eile, während er sich gemächlich hinter ihr herbewegt. Als sie sich zum Turnier anmeldet, wird Cid in seiner Juckzirpenerscheinung gepiesackt. >D Nun wisst ihr, wer der Champion ist... Großherzog Cid, zirp! Jedoch wird Elin die Partie spielen. Sie benutzt ausschließlich Juckzirpe-Karten und wird deswegen Elin, die Juckzirpendompteurin genannt. Habt ihr sie letztendlich besiegt, erhaltet ihr endlich den Reinkarnatring. Draußen vor dem Kartenstadion stellt ihr mit Erschrecken fest, dass Elin gemeinsam mit Großherzog Cid gereist ist. Allerdings korrigiert Cid die Situation sofort und erzählt, dass er der eigentliche Champion ist. Ordnung muss sein! Sie berichten, dass sie einen Testflug mit der Hildegard II unternommen haben, welche ohne Nebelantrieb fliegen soll. Wow, Lindblum macht immer noch Fortschritte. Plötzlich kommt Eiko angerannt und ist ganz außer sich vor Panik. Zidane erfährt von ihr, dass die örtlichen Mogrys gespürt haben, dass etwas Schlimmes in Alexandria passieren wird und die Königin in Gefahr ist! That's our queue! Unser Protagonist beschließt sofort nach Alexandria zurückzukehren, worauf Cid ihm anbietet die Hildegard II zu benutzen. Na dann mal los! Wie es weiter geht, erfahrt ihr allerdings erst im nächsten Kapitel. ;) Dann haben wir auch endlich wieder einen Bosskampf dabei, juhuuuu! :D Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern